


A Bad Idea I'm About to Diddy

by orphan_account



Category: The Chris Gethard Show (TV)
Genre: #newlife, I was inspired, M/M, this is some real classy shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Diddy.” He whispered, almost unintelligibly.  The tears multiplied and soon he was sitting alone sobbing wishing the door would open and his knight in shining armor would come to his rescue. He was so caught up in his tears that he didn’t notice the door slowly opening.</p><p>Suddenly, Chris felt someone's hand on his chin. The strong yet tender grip raised his chin, when Chris looked up his heart almost somersaulted out of his chest. It was Diddy.<br/>“I’m here.” Diddy said, as chill and cool as ever. “You don’t have to cry anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea I'm About to Diddy

Chris Gethard had finished another episode on TCGS. He sighed looking longingly at the door behind Bethany’s desk, another show and he hadn’t come. The rest of the cast and crew had left and Chris sat alone staring at that door. The studio was silent as on lone tear ran down his face. 

“Diddy.” He whispered, almost unintelligibly. The tears multiplied and soon he was sitting alone sobbing wishing the door would open and his knight in shining armor would come to his rescue. He was so caught up in his tears that he didn’t notice the door slowly opening.

Suddenly, Chris felt someone's hand on his chin. The strong yet tender grip raised his chin, when Chris looked up his heart almost somersaulted out of his chest. It was Diddy.  
“I’m here.” Diddy said, as chill and cool as ever. “You don’t have to cry anymore.”

Without a moment's hesitation, Chris leaped into Diddy’s arms. He felt as is a great weight had been lifted off of him.  
“I thought you would never come back.” Chris exclaimed, trying not to cry from joy because that would probably ruin the mood.  
Diddy put a solid hand on his back and smiled, it had been so long since the were in each other's arms.  
“I would never leave you” He whispered into Chris’ ear.  
“I thought you would never come back to this hipster bullshit, I thought you… you” Chris’ voice broke for a second as he thought about all the doubts he had. He looked away not wanting to look into Diddy’s eyes, but then the hand was back again and he looked up at his love’s chill ass expression.  
“You’re my hipster bullshit” He said as he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Chris responded fervently opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, he brought their bodies closer together missing the intimacy they had so long ago. Diddy placed his hand on the small of Chris’ back his fingers were near the hem of his jeans and Diddy began to fiddle with it as they kissed. Chris held onto the cloth of Diddy’s T-shirt as opened his mouth more. Diddy’s hands started to travel lower down Chris’ body and almost reached his- 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!”

The pair jumped pushing each other away as to pretend that they weren’t just making out. Shannon stood a few feet away looking shocked. Chris tried to think of an excuse, but what excuse was there when you were caught sucking face with a famous rapper. Diddy stood close, looking as if the whole thing didn't faze him at all.  
“#New Life” He said, and with that he walked out the door and left the studio.  
Chris stood there awkwardly, he went to open his mouth to make an excuse or explain what had happened or something, but Shannon held up a hand.  
“Dude, don’t even try to explain this I don’t want to know.” She walked out of the studio shaking her head. Chris was left again in the studio, after a second he smirked thinking of something Diddy had said to him once. “ Ask and you shall receive” he muttered. He guessed in some way he had asked, and he had definitely received.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
